It Will End With a Whimper
by SoulSearcher95
Summary: Remus remembers. SLASH & mPreg! Also Remus tops! Don't like, don't read.
1. It Will End With A Whimper

**A/N: I apologise if this is confusing I'll get on my computer ASAP and put up a better version, but I've been working on this for a few days and finally finished and I was really excited to get it up, but my Blackberry is a bit pants for line breaks and what not so yeah bear with me. Please Review.**

* * *

June 18th 1998

I walked into the meadow, grasping my small son's pram for fear of falling. The place was deserted, an icy wind rustled the fallen leaves and I shivered. I pressed my eyes shut and remembered all of the good times we'd had over the years.

* * *

September 1st '71

"Sirius, Sirius Black, and you are?" The scruffy boy said holding out a hand expectantly.

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." I replied.

"I'm James," another boy cut in. "James Potter."

I looked down at my feet. I could almost feel the tension in the carriage.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Sirius broke the silence.

"Gryffindor!" James yelped immediately.

"I don't mind," I mumbled. "What about you?"

"Well my whole family is in Slytherin, but probably Gryffindor myself."

James stared at us both in disbelief, at me for not caring and at Sirius for being of a Slytherin descent.

* * *

September 21st '71

The three of us gathered around the fire in our dorm room, all having been placed in Gryffindor. James was laid awkwardly on the floor snoring quietly.

"Remus, is there something you haven't told us? You seem different somehow." Sirius whispered.

"I, promise me you won't tell, not even James not for now." I replied.

"I promise Remus."

"I'm a werewolf, it getting close to the full moon and I get irritable, my family was attacked when I was about 6. So now you can run away screaming that I'm gonna eat you or whatever." I told him.

Sirius hugged me lightly. "I don't believe you'd eat me."

I shook my head, half laughing half crying.

"Why are you crying Mooney?"

"Ummm, what did you call me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Mooney, sorry it seemed fitting."

"I like it actually." I smiled at him, before doubling over in crippling pain.

"Mooney?"

"Move, let me out I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not You! Need Dumbledore." I managed to force out.

Sirius dragged me to the Headmasters office where he left me, falling asleep in the corridor outside waiting.

* * *

April 13th '72

"What the hell?" Sirius yelled.

"Siri, what's up?"

"I've got a tail!"

"You didn't tell me you were an animagus. Your gonna be a black dog from what I can tell." I replied matter of factly.

"Ani-what! I don't want to be a dog!" He yelled back.

"A part of you does, that's what happens to people with animagi blood, and part of their subconscious determines what animal they become."

"Maybe because I want to watch over you when there's a full moon?"

"Possibly." I smiled at my best friend and hugged him heartily.

"Well I can stay with you all the time now Mooney I'll always be safe." He flashed me a mischievous grin.

* * *

June 25th '72

"Padfoot, don't you dare!" I shouted as Siri bent over about to transform in our cramped carriage on the way back to London.

He let out a pleading whine, even in human form.

"No, Padfoot, you can't keep doing this, it's not fair, I can't keep lying to James when you almost get caught. Its bad enough lying to him about myself."

"Sorry Mooney," he straightened up. "I hadn't thought of it like that. At least we're going home for summer so you don't have to lie to everyone for a while."

"Yeah I'm glad, lying is tiring, promise me you'll write Padfoot."

"Yeah, you too Mooney."

"Of course."

The train slowly began to stop and carriages emptied out onto the platform, I lost Padfoot amidst a large group of parents.

* * *

September 2nd '72

"How was summer?" James asked politely.

"Lonely." Sirius complained.

"Painful." I muttered hoping James wouldn't hear from the door.

"Remus!" Siri and James jumped up at me, both attacking me with hugs.

"Owwww, guys get off of me!" I complained clutching my side.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, a panicked look on his face. "You didn't mention anything in your letters Mooney." He slapped a hand over his mouth almost immediately

"Mooney?" James asked.

"Sit down, it's about time I told you, just hear me out." I said casting muffliato on our carriage and a locking charm on the door.

James sat down opposite Sirius and I.

"I'm a werewolf." I said bluntly. "When I was about 6 my family got attacked by Grayback. My family all died but I got changed."

"Your a," James struggled.

"Werewolf, and I'm an animagus." Siri finished his sentence.

"What! You two have been lying to me, how long?" James started to get angry.

"Since last Christmas, but Padfoot only. CRAP!" I realised my mistake. "Sirius only lied to you because I asked him to lie for me, and I'm the reason his form developed. So don't be angry at him." I finished.

"I'm not angry, I'm upset you would keep this from me." James stood up and rushed out of the carriage.

"That went well!" I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

December 25th '72

We spent Christmas by the fire. No secrets anymore we had agreed on.

"You like your presents?" James asked.

Siri and I both nodded.

"Love 'em." Siri added.

We went down to the Great Hall and ate our Christmas dinner before returning to the dormitory. We were the only Gryffindors that had stayed over Christmas so it was quiet and empty.

* * *

June 22nd '73

"I can't believe that when we come back we'll be Third Years." James said excitedly.

The train started to slow as we approached the station.

"Another year boys." Siri slung his arms over my shoulders.

"Keep in touch." I asked them both.

"Of course Mooney, we wouldn't ignore you ALL summer." James joked.

Sirius swatted his arm. "He's winding you up we'll both write as often as you want."

We all jumped off the train. My god parents came over to us.

"Hi." We chorused.

"Remus, we wondered if maybe you'd like to invite Sirus to stay with us this summer, I asked his parents they seemed fine with it. We asked James' parents to but you are going on holiday are you not." Ted asked.

"Yeah, we're going to travel around America I think." James told them.

"I'd love you to come and stay." I whispered to Sirius.

"I'd love to come." He replied. To both myself and my family.

"That's settled." They both smiled and after we had left James with his family the four of us set off for home.

* * *

August 31st '73

"The summer goes by so fast; I can't believe we're already going back Mooney."

"I know it's unreal." I replied as we pulled our trunks into an empty carriage and waited for James to arrive.

"Hey Guys!" James yelled when he saw us.

"How was America?" I squeaked as he crushed us into a hug.

"Great, how was your summer?" He asked.

"Not lonely." Siri joked.

"Not painful." I added remembering last year's conversation.

"This years gonna be fun!" James smiled.

* * *

December 25th '73

"Merry Christmas." James yelled pointing at the mistletoe above me and Siri.

"I hate you." We both muttered.

"James go away. Its magical mistletoe, we can't get out anyway so you don't need to watch." Siri snapped.

I had realized that I didn't like girls a long time ago, I'd secretly hoped nothing like this would happen. My heart would race whenever I was close to Padfoot, especially when alone.

"So are we doing this, or are we staying here all day."

I didn't move or speak.

"Mooney, you've been acting strange lately. What's up?"

"'S'nothing." I whispered.

Sirius hugged me tightly. "Mooney, its obviously something so you can tell me. Maybe we should get out of here first." He said gesturing to the mistletoe above us.

I nodded and looked into his eyes.

He smiled at me reassuringly and put his hand round my neck as he leaned into me. I felt his hot breath tickling my face. He pressed his lips gently to mine. I half froze, taking a few seconds to react. I pushed him hard against the wall and deepened the kiss as he moaned into my mouth and knotted his fingers in my hair. We kissed for a while but eventually moved apart both smiling.

"When did you get so pushy?" Sirius asked winking at me.

"Same time you got needy, I swear you've ripped out half of my hair." I rubbed my head.

"So I think maybe we should go and talk." He said as we wandered into the common room.

"So you two finally kissed?" James laughed.

Our talk was put off until after Christmas. We all left a little over an hour later to go home for the holidays.

* * *

January 7th. '74

"James could you give us a minute?" I asked politely.

"Sure." James stood up and left the carriage.

I cast some privacy spells and looked over at Sirius.

"So, did you have a good Christmas?" I whispered.

"I should have stayed at school." He said blankly. "After your little gift. Christmas went downhill." He smiled weakly at the memory.

"Siri, do you like me in that way?"

"Yes!" He sighed loudly.

"Good," I tried to come up with a joke, but realised there were easier ways to cheer him up.

I scooted closer to him and slid my arm around his waist. Letting my breath tickle his ear as I used my other hand to play with his messy black curls. He turned to look at me, longing present in his clear blue eyes. I kissed his forehead, then his nose and then both cheeks determined to make him wait. Then I slowly pressed my mouth to his, I soon found myself running my tongue along his bottom lip which promptly lowered allowing me to push inside and taste him. I let my hands drift down his body and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist as we broke the kiss both desperate for air.

* * *

June 21st '74

I walked up to the fire and floo called Ted.

"Hi Remus, Dora's doing great. What do you need son?"

"Good, I know that house is going to be a bit cramped now with the baby, but I think Orion has been beating Sirius again, could he stay with us. I doubt they'll even miss him. He's been acting strange since he went home last weekend." I asked quietly.

"Of course he can Sirius is always welcome, did you and he talk about what happened before Christmas?"

"It's all sorted." I skirted the actual question.

"Well that's good, it's only 3 weeks until the end of the year now, I'll get your room ready for you and Sirius."

"Thanks Ted. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

I walked up to our room to find the door magically locked.

"Alohomora." I muttered.

I saw Sirius stood facing a mirror with his shirt on his bed, his already pale skin was covered in harsh white scars as well as some deep cuts that had not yet healed.

"GET OUT!" He screamed.

"I'm not going anywhere Sirius and you're not going back there, I already asked Ted if you could stay with us."

Tears began to fall from his eyes, I pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"You are never ever going back there, I wont leave you ever again, I'm so sorry. I love you Sirius." I gushed pressing light kisses on his head.

"I love you too Mooney." He mumbled against my neck. "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

* * *

September 1st '74

"So how was your summer James?" I asked.

"Not as eventful as yours." He smiled as he gestured towards my hand, which was intertwined with Sirius'.

I laughed at him and threw my arm over his shoulder.

"Awww is Jamesey scared we're gonna leave him" Sirius toyed.

I pretended to slap Siri on the thigh. "Don't be nasty. Or I'll withhold sex for a while."

"Did not need to hear that.!" James protested.

"Okay, I'll have to be nice then." Sirius said mockingly.

"I'm leaving you on your own, gooseberry isn't my thing. Later guys." James said as he closed the carriage door.

I looked over at Sirius. "So." I whispered brushing hair out of his eyes.

He pressed his lips harshly to mine, we fought for dominance in the kiss. I eventually won but it wasn't long before we broke apart in desperate need of oxygen.

"Why is it that you, the skinny quiet boy, end up winning every time?" He mumbled breathlessly into my neck.

"I think its the wolf in me, it wants to devour you."

"I hope your not hungry." Sirius joked.

"Sexually devour, although that pretty little neck of yours certainly looks tasty." I mumbled as I bit his neck and flicked my tongue across the mark that remained.

"Guys, we're at Hogwarts." James muttered awkwardly.

"Sorry James, you shouldn't have had to see that, it won't happen again." I mumbled.

He shook his head. "Not a problem, I think its cute, but don't make a habit of it."

* * *

March 10th '75

"Sirius, I found the room of requirement. We can, y'know, have ALONE time." I panted having run from the 7th floor to try and find Sirius, who turned out to be 5 floors down in the Library. A devilish grin spread on his face and he stood up and followed me out. When we reached the wall where the door had previously appeared I stopped and thought about what we needed. I heard a crack and the door appeared we rushed inside not wanting to be seen.

A huge bed was at one end of the room, to the right an arch leading into an oversized bathroom with a large jacuzzi and a spacious shower. I realized that I now looked overly perverted.

I caught Sirius around the waist and kissed him passionately, his hands wandered down my chest and he let one rest at the waist band of my trousers. I picked him up, still kissing him, and walked over to the bed where I laid him down.

"You still sure about this Siri?" I asked.

"Yes." He grabbed my tie and pulled me over him.

I tore of his shirt, played a little with the button and zipper on his jeans, before discarding them leaving Sirius laid underneath me in only his tight black boxers.

"Leave nothing to the imagination?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He flipped me so I was laid on the bed as he made light work of my clothing and stripped me naked. I saw a smile light up his face, he pressed a kiss to my mouth then kissed softly down my jaw, to my chest nibbling a little at my nipples until he finally reached my aching cock. He licked up the pre-cum beading at my tip. Then took me into his hot mouth. It was not long before I was almost ready to explode.

"Siri, slow down." I gasped between moans of pleasure.

I brought his face up to mine and rolled so I once again straddled him. I pressed my lips to his and thought of preparing him. I felt my fingers slicken with lube.

"You really sure you wanna do this, no going back now love." I whispered.

"Do it, PLEASE." He moaned.

I pushed one finger slowly inside, giving him time to adjust before adding another and then a third. Soon I withdrew my fingers, I lined myself up and pushed inside slowly

I woke up the next morning still inside him.

"Siri, we need to get up." I whispered pulling out of him slowly.

I ran a bath. Then went back in to get Sirius. I lifted him off the bed and carried him into the bathroom laying him down in the jacuzzi and climbing in after him. He woke up slowly after I splashed water around him.

"Hey sleepy." I mumbled biting around his ear.

"Hi pretty boy, you enjoy your birthday present?"

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

I thought then of all the other times. All the other ways...

* * *

Summer '78

"So, you and Lily then mate." Sirius said to James. "Strictly a one wolf man, but you picked well."

"Yeah, I'm still in shock, I wasn't sure if she would say yes."

"So when are you going to get married then?" I asked.

"We were thinking maybe this time next year."

"Not too close to ours then." Sirius beamed and stared at the silver band on his left ring finger.

* * *

April 17th '79

Sirius and I stood facing each other at the altar.

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Sirius Black to be you lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do"

"And do you Sirius Black take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded partner?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you," the registrar stumbled.

"Husband and husband you may now kiss the Groom?" James provided.

We obliged.

* * *

December 25th '79

"I've got a surprise." Lily beamed.

We all turned to face her.

"I'm pregnant, I'm due in July and they think its a little boy." She said happily.

There were congratulations, smiles, hugs and kisses in plenty. Although I felt a hint of sadness pang at the thought Sirius and I would never experience this.

* * *

July 31st '80

"Its a boy, its a, I'm a dad. I've got a son.!" James yelled running at Siri and I.

"Hey, congratulations, you thought of any names?" I said as the three of us walked over where Lily was laid.

"Harry James Potter." She smiled and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

* * *

July 31st '81

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Harry, Happy Birthday to You." We all sang as the one year old giggled happily.

I had an almost false smile plastered on my face.

"We'll figure something out Rem, I promise we can adopt or anything. I know it hurts you."

"I'm happy, I just wish we could have the same thing Pad."

If only we had know then that these happy go lucky days were numbered.

* * *

November 1st '81

"I can't believe Pettigrew ended up selling them out. He was always so quiet." a voice rang.

Sirius and I walked through Diagon Alley as I cradled Harry. Sirius was quiet his expression blank. He didn't say a word until we reached home.

"James and Lily are gone." He whispered.

"Baby, we have to be strong now, for Harry they wanted us to look after him, we have to prove they were right to choose us baby." I murmured in his ear rubbing his arm softly.

* * *

September 1st '91

"Harry, you'll be okay, I promise you, it will be christmas before you know it kid." I reassured the small brunette that was about to leave for Hogwarts.

"Okay, promise me you'll write Uncle Remmy." He asked.

"I'll even make Uncle Sirius write too. Now go on before all of the carriages get full."

"Bye Uncle Sirius, Bye Uncle Remmy." Harry called running toward the train.

Many heads shot around to see if it was true. Their eyes flicking between us and Harry. Whispers broke out quickly and Siri and I apparated as soon as the train had set off.

* * *

May 29th '94

"Remus, they've found a way for two male wizards to have children, Remmy come and look." Sirius yelled.

Mere hours later we were at a clinic being put on a waiting list for the treatment.

"So you understand that it isn't 100%?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, but its the only chance we have so its worth a try."

I nodded in agreement with Sirius.

"Okay so who would be carrying the child?" The doctor asked looking at me and then my records, clearly notcing my lycanthropy.

"I would be." Sirius said pointedly trying to avoid a scene.

"Well we need to do a full health examination to ensure you can handle the pregnancy first."

We followed the doctor into an examination room, he cast various spells to gain the information he required. Withing 15 minutes he was leading us back though to his office.

"Well everything seems to be in order here," the doctor started. "If you would come back in on the 12th of June we will begin administering the potions required and you'll be impregnated on the 22nd. You understand that this process is much more exact than a 'normal' pregnancy, you will have your child on the 22nd of March next year."

We both beamed and Sirius nodded excitedly.

* * *

December 24th '94

"Ooh Remmy I felt him kick, give me your hand see." Sirius yelped excitedly.

"Baby, calm down, I believe you. But Harry's presents need wrapping so I need to concentrate." I reassured my heavily pregnant partner.

"Less than 3 months now Remmy aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited, I'm going to be a Dad, how could I not be, but I'm not carrying him so I have to remember the rest of the world too baby." I assured him.

I tried to make my magic work faster so I could turn my attention to Padfoot.

"Look see, now I'm done. Where was he kicking?" I whispered sweetly.

Siri pointed sleepily and I pressed my palm over the spot to feel my son kick. Then quickly picked up my husband and carried him to our room laying him on the bed and wrapping him in the quilt before sliding into the other side.

* * *

March 22nd '95 **(Random A/N: MY BIRTHDATE!)**

Harry and I sat nervously outside the operating theatre.

"He will be okay right?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course he will."

"Mr. Lupin, Master Potter, you can come in now. Mr. Sirius is okay as is the baby." A nurse told us hold the door open for us to walk through.

Sirius was sat up on the bed holding a bundle of white I assumed was my son.

"Hey," I said. "Look at what you did baby, hello little James I'm your Daddy, and this wonderful man holding you is your other Daddy and this," I tugged Harry's sleeve. "Is your godfather, his Dad was called James too."

"Your Daddy likes to do that." Sirius joked. Referring to my habit of random babbling.

* * *

June 18th '96

"NO!" I screamed as the flash of light hit Sirius squarely in the chest and he fell back into the veil.

I transformed and landed on Bellatrix in one leap, pinning her to the hard ground before tearing her to shreds with my claws. Tears fell from my eyes all throughout.

"Mooney, stop now, you can't bring him back. Think of James." Harry mumbled stroking the fur on my back.

I transformed back into my shivering human state and laid on the rock next to Padfoot. The ministry opted to not charge me. Completely dismissing the fact that I had murdered Bellatrix Lestrange. I was allowed to go home to my young son with Harry at my side.

"We'll be okay won't we Remmy." Harry asked in a somewhat innocent and fearful tone.

"Yes Harry, we will be okay." I assured him, not feeling truth in what I'd said.

How could I ever be okay again, my mate, the father of my son, the man I have loved since I was 13 and we were school friends was just killed by his cousin in front of my very eyes. How would I ever be able to take care of James now. How would I ever recover from this loss. Every one I've ever loved, aside Harry and Dora, now dead I felt completely alone.

* * *

September '97

"Rem' I have to go on the run and you and James have to go into hiding, its for your own good."

"I'm doing this for Sirius, not for you." I snapped at him.

I saw the hurt look in his eyes and immediately apologised. He nodded and showed me where our safe house would be, leaving me shortly afterwards.

"So Remus, why do you want us to stay here?" The Weasley twins asked simultaneously.

"This place is big and empty, and I don't like it. So shut up asking questions and agree to this will you?" I almost begged. George nodded and wandered out of the room.

"Sure. Rem? Is that all?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Fred I'm sorry about being snappy its just hard for me." I murmured.

"Rem, its not a problem I know what you're going though here mate. Y'know if you need any help with anything I'm here, George too." He hugged me tight.

* * *

May 4th '98

Harry looked over and smiled half heartedly at me. He scrambled over.

"Rem, its over Voldemort is dead!" He forced out.

I held him tight. "Well done Harry."

I saw Draco Malfoy sat alone sobbing in a corner. I managed to slip through the crowd to him.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Professor." He tried.

"Sure you are," I pulled him to his feet and we started to walk through the castle. "Draco, its over now." I pointed at his arm.

"Oh, how did you know?" He looked disgusted.

"Harry lives with me, I believe you were forced into it." I reasoned with him.

He nodded at me flushing slightly pink.

"That's why its gone now. He's dead, Draco you can be who you want now."

"Rem, Padfoot asked me to say 'If you don't live a long and happy life, with our son I'm gonna kick you out of heaven when you get here.' His exact words." Harry said before he noticed Draco standing beside Remus.

I chuckled. "Thanks Harry."

"Harry." Draco said in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Could we talk? You should understand." Draco said with a severe amount of vulnerability.

"Yes Draco." Harry moved towards Draco as I turned away and returned to the great hall.

"Remus!" The twins shouted hugging me.

"You are alive!" George released me from his grasp.

"God you bloody scared us!" Fred held on tighter then backed off.

"MORON!" They both yelled swatting at me.

* * *

(June 18th '98)

I opened my eyes when little James began to sob, I couldn't stand to see tears form in those piercing blue eyes.

I was forced to remember the cold, hard, grey stone protruding from the ground in front of me.

Here lies; Sirius Black.

I laid the charmed flowers down in front of the stone. A dozen black roses for the man I had so desperately loved, it hurt to remember. I turned to my son and lifted him into my arms, his black curls brushed my face as I held him.

"Where's Daddy gone?" He asked quietly. "I miss Daddy, Daddy come home soon?"

And with that my universe ceased, with only a small longing whimper.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I realise the people that this is aimed it probably won't see it however I'll put it on anyway cause this bugged me. And yeah I did take the comments off because if you want to leave reviews like that have the guts to make an account and leave it signed!

**To Anna (Anonymous) ["Seriously? A pregnant bottom Sirius, he is not a bloody girl. I'm sorry but this story is totally ridiculous."]**  
**Yeah, I did realise that the pregnancy bit was unclear but (yeah I've changed that now) I never said Sirius was bottom. THAT WAS REMUS' BIRTHDAY PRESENT! Also as Remus is a werewolf (not a pussy cat!) why do people find it so hard to believe he'd top?**

**And To 'O' (Anonymous) [Your comment was too long to put here!]**  
**I removed your comment only because it related to the previous. I'm sorry you felt that way about it, but you did make me realise the story was somewhat jumpier than I'd first intended. My Apologies.**

**Basically if you just read those and are about to review posting anything similar without signing the review, Please don't both because I will simply remove it and eventually I'll lose my patience and just stop anonymous comments...**

**I hope some of you did actually enjoy this! I am going to continue this, there will be more Slash! The next chapter is from Harry's PoV... :D x (Sorry for the rant)**


	2. A Vast Improvment

**A/N: Just so you know, I HATE GINNY! So expect Ginnybashing! Also instead of their eldest child being James Sirius Potter he is Sirius James Potter, purely because I made Remus and Sirius' son James. Anyway on with it...**

(May 4th 1998)

I looked over at Remus and smiled half heartedly. Then scrambled over.

"Rem, its over Voldemort is dead!" I forced out.

He held me as tight as he could. "Well done Harry."

I saw Draco Malfoy sat alone sobbing in a corner and watched as Remus managed to slip through the crowd to him. I followed them at a distance, so I could hear them without being spotted.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine Professor." He tried.

"Sure you are," Rem said as he pulled him to his feet and they started to walk through the castle. "Draco, its over now." pointing at his arm.

"Oh, how did you know?" He looked disgusted.

"Harry lives with me, I believe you were forced into it." Remus reasoned with him.

He nodded flushing slightly pink.

"That's why its gone now. He's dead, Draco you can be who you want now."

"Rem, Padfoot asked me to say 'If you don't live a long and happy life, with our son I'm gonna kick you out of heaven when you get here.' His exact words." I told Remus pretending I hadn't noticed that Malfoy was there.

He chuckled. "Thanks Harry."

"Harry." Draco said in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Could we talk? You should understand." Draco said with a severe amount of vulnerability.

"Yes Draco." I moved towards him as Remus turned away and walked off.

"Harry, I didn't want to," he started but I silenced him.

"I know and I'll do what I can to keep you out of Azkaban but I can't promise."

"No, that's not why I want to talk, I deserve to be thrown in there for everything I've done. I don't care if the rest of the world thinks I'm just like my father, so long as you know that I never wanted to do any of those things, Harry you know that?" He stared into my eyes the whole time. Then they glazed over and tears began to form.

"Draco, I know." I said at a loss for what exactly I could do.

"The only time I ever acted of my own free will was when I asked you to be my friend, on that first day. After that my father had complete control over me."

"I know, I wish I had just said we could be friends back then, it would have made both of our lives easier." I whispered.

"On the contrary, my life could have been a hell of a lot harder, and probably would have been had you taken my hand. We can be friends now though?"

"I guess, if that's what you want?"

September 1st 2017

I stretched out on my bed sleepily remembering my dream, when I considered it, that day could have. No, that day should have been the start of a beautiful friendship. [Damn Ginny!] Now I've been left with 3, albeit beautiful, children to take care of alone. I heard sobbing coming from one of the close by rooms, I figured it would be little Lily so found myself climbing swiftly out of bed and rushing off to my small daughters room.

"Hey sweetie don't cry." I whispered cuddling her into my chest.

"Why did mummy leave?" She whimpered.

"Lily, we talked about this, Mummy left because she stopped loving Daddy, its not your fault baby." I soothed her. [Damn Ginny for this!]

Eventually her breathing evened out and she laid sleeping in my arms. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked her back into bed. Looking over at the time and almost cursing when I saw it was almost half 6am. [No chance of going back to sleep.] I trailed downstairs and started breakfast, this afternoon both Sirius and Albus would be off to Hogwarts leaving just me and Lily here. [Thank god for small mercies.]

I had no sooner started to dish out breakfast than my three children be sat eagerly at the table.

"Morning." The three chorused.

"Morning Sirius, Albus and Lily. Have you boys got everything packed?"

"Yes Dad." The boys said.

The boys wolfed down breakfast excited for later on while Lily ate quietly and slowly.

"You boys had better behave." I said sternly.

I saw two figures approaching with silvery blond hair glistening, recognising them immediately as Malfoy and his son. I looked around for sign of Draco's wife but she was nowhere to be seen, assumeably off being Mrs. Malfoy, far too important to be seen saying goodbye to her boy.

"Bye Dad." Sirius and Albus yelled running to the train, leaving Lily and I on the bustling platform. I lifted her up and settled her on my hip so we could wave off the boys.

"Bye Scorpius, do try to stay out of trouble." Malfoy said quietly.

"Dad, what if I don't get into Slytherin?"

"I don't care, to be honest I'll be proud of you regardless. Your mother and grandmother are wrong son."

"Even if I end up in Gryffindor?" The boy whispered.

"Especially if you get put in Gryffindor. The only person I ever truly respected and loved, bar you of course, was a Gryffindor, the bloody bravest and most stubborn one as well. Son, do what feels right, you best be off now." Draco gave his son a quick hug, I guessed he was unaware that I could hear and see the whole thing.

His boy ran over to the train and Draco stepped forward almost shoulder to shoulder with me.

"No one ever tell you that its rude to do that Harry?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Lily this is Draco, Draco Malfoy say hi."

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Daddy told me 'bout you, its nice to meet you." Lily beamed at him.

"Nice to meet you too, aren't you going off to Hogwarts, big girl like you?" I smiled, clearly Draco was a much better father than his own.

"No, Daddy says I can't go for a long time yet.." She pouted.

"Well I'm sure Daddy's only looking out for you sweetheart." He told Lily.

"Draco, would you like to join us for lunch, I believe we agreed to be friends, and it seems we've a lot to catch up on." I blurted, surprised at the words leaving my own mouth.

"If that's okay with you?" Draco replied.

"Sure, we'll just wait for the train to set off then we can walk to the car."

"You didn't apparate?" Draco looked surprised.

"Have you ever tried to do a side long apparition with 3 children, 2 trunks, an owl and a cat on your own. Cause I wasn't keen on splinching any of my kids." I joked.

"Oh did Ginny stay home?" He asked me.

[Oh fuck he doesn't know that we aren't together, ah crap!]

"Mummy is gone." Lily said before I had a chance to speak.

"Oh sorry I didn't know." He lifted Lily away from me as I stayed gfrozen and she began to cry.

"Umm." Draco looked up from Lily and caught me by the arm.

I felt a horrible sucking sensation as he apparated us to my car.

"Hey Lily don't cry honey, its gonna be okay." I soothed her after taking her out of Draco's arms.

I laid her on the back seat and got in the drivers side. She nodded off quickly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I genuinely didn't have a clue. Scorpius was exactly the same after Astoria left me. It was terrible at first but it does get easier, for everyone." He seemed to add 'for everyone' as afterthought.

"I'm in good company on the divorced single father role then?" I smiled across at him.

"If you think I'm good company you need to raise your standards."

"So Draco, who's this Gryffindor that you love and respect so much?" I asked.

"Fuck, I hoped you hadn't heard that bit."

"Hey, language. You can swear like that around your kids but not mine please, its a foul habit."

"Kid." He pointed out bluntly. "And sorry I didn't mean to say that."

"You only have Scorpius."

"She left when he was 5, but we were over before he was even born really. Our marriage was what they call 'Mutually Beneficial' basically. She gets money the Malfoy's get a pure blood heir."

"Oh I see? But this Gryffindor."

"Ummm I'd rather not, when your 4 year old daughter is around."

"I'll get it out of you eventually Malfoy." I muttered teasingly.

"Please call me Draco, and what about you and Ginny?"

"She left me, not before sleeping with half of the wizard population." I started.

"Seriously, it wasn't even the good half then obviously."

"Shut up Malfoy. I mean Draco. Keep it in your pants."

"Nah she doesn't do it for me."

"Oh really why?" I pulled up at traffic lights and had a chance to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"1, She's ginger. 2, She's a Weasley. 3, She's a Gryffindor."

"But you said you loved a Gryffindor."

"On the contrary, I still love a Gryffindor, but as I was saying 4, She has absolutely no taste whatsoever, clearly. And finally 5, She is a She." He huffed.

The car came to a screeching halt outside my house, jerking the car enough to wake Lily up.

"Harry, be careful."

"You, you're, you? Ummm. Oh well that's cool."

"Daddy, I hit my head." Lily sobbed.

Draco grabbed my small daughter and lifted her through the small gap to the front of the car setting her in my lap.

"Come on Lily don't cry now, its just a little bump love. You can have some chocolate ice cream if your good." I told her struggling with the car door. Then I felt another pair of hands just under my own holding Lily.

"I'll carry Lily, you can do the doors." Draco murmured taking her out of my arms. I quickly got out of the car and helped him out the other side. I tried to take Lily away from him about to settle her on my hip, but she had other ideas.

"Draco carry me. He smells nice." She moaned tiredly clinging to his neck.

"I don't mind, honest. I'm used to it. Scorpius was far worse." He smiled.

"Okay." I walked up to the front door and unlocked it quickly allowing Draco through first.

He was clearly a very different man from his father we ended up on the sofa Lily still refusing to let go.

"Lily come get some ice cream." I called to her from the kitchen.

She scrambled in pulling Draco by the arm.

"You want some?" I asked.

Draco shook his head as I handed Lily a bowl. Despite my warnings to her she gulped down the ice cream. And quickly afterwards looked very sickly.

"Daddy I'm going to be sick."

I snatched her up and whipped her into the bathroom holding her hair away from the toilet as she threw up. When she stopped I cleaned her up and put her in bed. I kissed her forehead and went back to Draco.

"Sorry about that."

"You've got some," he pointed at some sick on my jumper and took his wand out. "Scrougify. Again used to it."

"Thanks, so this Gryffindor that you love and respect?"

"Okay, first you should know I'm not entirely straight."

"So its a guy then." I said bluntly.

"Yeah its a..." He started but I let my instincts work and pressed my lips to his, feeling his body arch up into my and him breathlessly moaning my name.

"Yeah I figured as much."

"How? You umm."

"It was the only reason I could think would stop you saying this in front of Lily. And what about me? I'm bisexual."

"You didn't do that to wind me up or something?"

I was frankly offended by that so I pushed my lips back against him, grinding up to him and pushing my tongue roughly around him mouth.

"No my idea of a wind up, doesn't involve kissing. I kiss people like that if I like them, not to wind them up." I said breathlessly when we parted

He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a blue cat that I recognised as McGonagall's patronous.

"Oh crap, already?"

"Mr. Potter, I regret to inform you that Sirius has already caused trouble it is a matter we need to discuss given the situation I would like you to apparate into Hogsmede as soon as you can, feel free to bring Lily with you, I'm sure we can find someone to watch her." The cat said before disappearing.

"Dear god! 2 hours that has to be a record even for the grandson of a marauder."

Then suddenly McGonagall's patronous reappeared.

"This has to be bad." I moaned.

"Mr. Malfoy," I talked over the cat.

"I'm apologising now, this has something to do with Ron, I've never told them about our rivalry. I'm sorry. Whatever it is he has done I'm so sorry." I hugged Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, we need you to come to Hogwarts immediately there has been an incident with Scorpius, please come quickly." The cat disappeared once more.

"Sorry." I hugged him again burying my face in his neck.

"Daddy, why are you cuddling Draco?" Lily asked full of curiosity.

"Because Sirius has been naughty and done something mean to Scorpius. We all have to go to Hogwarts now sweetie." I picked her up.

"We can side long, I don't care who sees us together if you don't, it will probably just kill the rivalry that still goes on at school."

"Sure."

I once again felt the uneasy sucking and then we were at the gates to Hogwarts. We walked briskly up to the castle where we were met by McGonagall and Neville who took Lily off to play.

We walked in silence to her large Head mistresses office.

"The two of you were together?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I invited Draco over for lunch, what has Sirius done to him?" I put my head in my hands.

"He can tell you himself."

Sirius walked over to me. "Dad he's a Malfoy, their evil, I didn't phsically hurt him."

I looked at Draco who was now holding Scorpius tightly.

"Can I have a moment alone with my son please?" McGonagall nodded and the three of them turned to the door. "Not you Draco, I need you to prove my point."

The door closed and I soon felt Draco's hand on my shoulder.

"Ron told you that?" I asked my son.

"Yeah, why does He get to stay?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," I stood up, anger rising through me.

"Harry it doesn't matter, he doesn't know any better. Harry dammit he's a child!" Draco yelled dragging me back into the chair.

"He should know better. That stupid bitch and her poisonous family." I sobbed. Sirius still sat opposite me looking terrified.

I felt Draco wrap his arm around me. "So its okay when you swear but not me?" He joked.

"Sirius, what house is Scorpius in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor, but this happened before housing." I saw a smile play on Draco's lips, happy that his son had broken the cycle.

"Okay, and Albus?"

"Gryffindor."

"And what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." He looked puzzled at my question.

"So that makes Scorpius bad why?"

"I didn't know before."

"You had the right to upset him why?"

"Because I thought he was bad. I'm sorry."

"Well son. You will be seeing, I hope, a lot more of the Malfoys. I use the collective term only to refer to Draco and young Scorpius. And you will apologise now, and you will make sure that he has an excellent first year, understand?"

Sirius hung his head and nodded. "Yes Dad."

I let Scorpius and McGonagall back in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I'm sorry Scorpius." He held out his hand to Scorpius who shook it gently.

"Okay, now boys you two included." She added gesturing to Draco and I. "Go up to Gryffindor tower, Lily is up there with Neville and Albus, you cannot stay long however. Goodbye."

We nodded and left. Sirius rushed off to the great hall leaving me Scorpius and Draco to go up together.

Scorpius tugged at his fathers sleeve and said only just loud enough that I could hear. "Daddy you like men don't you? You like Harry don't you?"

"Yes son, I do." Draco replied, probably sure I was listening.

I reached for his hand sliding my fingers through his, only for a moment. We raced up the 6 floors to Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius, Albus I need to have a quick chat with you before I go. Through here." I guided my boys.

I figured it would be best to tell them before it grew to something more if it did.

"Boys, you." I started.

"Dad are you gay?" Sirius blurted.

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about. I'm bisexual, do you understand that? It means I like men and women."

Both boys nodded. "Dad why him. He's a Mal. Sorry Ron has been telling me how evil and disgusting they are for years it's a bad habit. You and he are falling for each other though?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, do you mind that?"

"No, its wonderful, I like Scorpius he's cool. Will he get to be my brother?" Albus beamed.

Sirius nudged his brother, and Albus flushed red when he looked at the door.

"I'm waiting Harry." Draco whispered. "No? Well Albus if its up to me then by all means Scorpius can be your brother, but really your Daddy has to agree to it." He had walked closer and now ran a hand through my hair playing with a few of the curls at the back of my neck.

"Umm, maybe, I'm all for taking it slow right now. Anyway, Lily and I have to go so you need to say bye to your sister."

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. Sorry."

"Its fine. We have to go now though, so you should say bye to Scorpius."

"You should too, he likes you, I think he's hopeful of the idea he might have two parents and some brothers and a sister in the future. I'm somewhat hopeful too."

"Draco, I love you, I have for a long time, but I don't really want to rush this. We both have children. Who have been hurt by break-ups before, what if we don't work out?" I asked him.

"I understand." He lead me to Scorpius anyway.

We gathered the children, and Neville, and we walked out to the gates. Neville hung back a little while we said our goodbyes.

"Would you like to come for Christmas at our place?" I whispered to Draco.

"Yeah, beats just the two of us." He replied. Followed by "Later." When I shot him a puzzled look.

"So boys, make sure you keep an eye on Scorpius, don't let anyone bully him. And we'll see all 3 of you at Christmas. Don't forget to write." I said as I scooped an exhausted looking Lily into my arms.

"See you boys, stay out of trouble." Draco added sternly.

We waved and then walked out of the gates and apparated home. By the time we got there Lily was fast asleep.

"I'll put her in bed." Draco murmured and lifted her quickly out of my arms.

"I'm going to bloody murder Ron." I said quietly.

"Harry, let me in mate its freezing" a voice rang out, I realised quickly that it was Ron.

I opened the door, and let him inside.

"Your son, is the best maurader ever. Less that 2 hours in! Fantastic." He beamed.

"Harry, where is Lily?" He asked when my expression remained angry.

"Har' we may have a bit of a problem here." Draco said as he walked in with Lily clinging to him.

"What the fuck is Malfoy doing here?" Ron yelled.

"Why have you been poisoning Sirius' mind?" I asked.

"Poisoning? Harry, all Malfoys are evil manipulative bastards! What is he doing here and why aren't you getting him away from Lily?"

"She likes him." I replied blankly.

"Likes him?" Ron was redder than his hair. "No niece of mine is going to like any Malfoy."

"Sorry Ron, but as she is my daughter, I think I decided who she can like. And personally I'm letting her choose for herself. As for your stunt with my eldest son. I don't want you near them, you sided with Ginny and she forfeited any right to see my children over 4 years ago. If you want to poison any children poison your own, not mine! Now get the hell out of my house."

Ron stormed out slamming doors and swearing as he went. Draco walked off and put Lily in bed, this time she let him. He came in and found me curled in a ball on the floor in tears.

"Oh Harry. Don't cry please." He begged.

He carefully slipped an arm under my legs and wrapped one around my waist so he could carry me. He lifted me up with ease and swiftly took me to my bedroom where he laid me on the bed and tucked the quilts around me.

I reached out to turn the light on noticing a note stuck haphazardly onto the radio.

Sorry Harry,

I wish I could have stayed but I had work. I stayed to put Lily to bed, told her you were feeling ill. Anyway, thanks for everything, I hope we can do this again. Call me, my number is by your phone, I left it in case there was an emergency.

See You Soon, I hope.

Draco x

I got up and dressed and went to start breakfast. The phone rang at 9:30.

**(A/N: phone conversation is in italics. Harry is bold, other person is underlined also.)**

_**"Hello?" I said into the receiver.**_

_"Hi Harry, its Draco, I was wondering if you want to go out tonight, on a date I mean."_

_**"Uh, yeah. Okay, yeah." I smiled.**_

_"I'll pick you up at 6."_

_**"Okay. Thanks for yesterday."**_

_"No problem, got to go, my boss is coming see you at 6 okay?"_

_**"Bye Draco."**_

_"Bye Harry."_

I put the phone down, smiling.

I dialled in Remus' number.

_**"Hey Rem, would you be able to have Lily tonight?"**_

_"Sure, hot date is it?"_

_**"Maybe, I'll bring her at 5 okay?"**_

_"Who with, and 5 is fine."_

_**"Draco Malfoy."**_

_"Really?"_

_**"Really. Got to go now. Bye."**_

I hung up. And found Lily.

"Lily pack a little bag sweet your off to see uncle Remus later."

She started running around, that will occupy her. I started cleaning, the living room the kitchen the bathroom. Then I found myself cleaning my bedroom.

When everywhere was spotless I jumped in the shower throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt briefly so I could apparate Lily to Remus' house.

I trawled through my wardrobe eventually picking out a pair of dark fitted jeans and a white casual polo shirt.

I had just finished shaving when the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock it said 5.50.

I smiled and rushed to the door. He stood in the doorway, his blond hair looking sexily dishevelled, he wore a tight purple t-shirt and tight black jeans with a black leather jacket.

"Hello there Mr. Malfoy." I eyed him.

"I could say the same for you."

We went inside, forgetting the restaurant and started talking and drinking. I made it to bed, very drunk.

When I woke up I was aware of someone in bed behind me, an arm draped protectively over my hips. I rolled carefully and came face to face with a sleeping Draco, his platinum blond hair splayed across my pillow. He looked adorable. After soaking in his beauty I realised he was laid outside the covers in only his boxer shorts I wriggled around until we were both under the covers. It had been a long time since I had shared my bed, I realised I had never before shared it with someone that I truly loved, until now. I cuddled closer to him and fell back to sleep, waking to the sound of my alarm clock.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the one with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay awhile_

_And he will be loved_

_He will be loved_

**(Lyrics adapted from Maroon 5's She will be loved.)**

The song rang out from my alarm clock, but I heard another voice singing.

"Sleeping beauty awakes?" Draco paused from his singing and then pressed a light kiss on my head.

"I didn't know you sung, or listened to muggle bands."

"You'd be surprised Harry, really you would." He joked then went back to his singing just in time for the chorus.

"I don't mind spending everyday, Out on your corner in the pouring rain, Look for the one with the broken smile, Ask him if he wants to stay awhile, And he will be loved, He will be loved." Draco sang, his voice silky like his silvery eyes.

"I think we need to talk."

"Yah think?" I asked sarcastically.

I rolled over to turn off my alarm and missed the door click closed. Suddenly I felt him near me and rolled on to my back. He scrambled on top of me.

"Harry, I want you. I please I love you please." He moaned trying to kiss me.

I kissed him lightly but pushed him away when he tried to deepen the kiss. He fought ferociously to re attach his lips to mine, with no prevail. I wouldn't budge an inch.

"So you and Ginny have been divorced how long?" He asked having finally given up.

"4 years this summer. She ran off just after Lily was born, but we finished a long time ago. Lily was just a drunken mistake in Ginny's eyes."

"Not in yours." He pointed at the photo album on my dresser, which had several pictures on the front. One of my Mum and Dad, one of Lily, one of Albus and one of Sirius.

Draco picked it up and sat down next to me again. He turned to the first page which had my parents on. Then to the next which had Siri as a baby, underneath it read Sirius James Potter, January 2nd 2005, next to him was Albus Severus Potter, March 30th 2006 and next to him Lily Luna Potter, October 12th 2013.

"When were you actually over?"

"A year or so after Albus was born we stopped sharing a bed, another year and she had moved out but we didn't get divorced, then we both got a bit drunk at a family party for the new year just before Sirius was 8 and we ended up sleeping together."

"Oh."

"I thought I loved her and she hurt me, I was just beneficial for her. But I don't care now. I'll never forgive her for hurting our children though."

"Ah." He began pressing light kisses on my face. But it quickly escalated.

"Not now, Lily will be back soon." I said pushing him off.

"Oh yeah, hadn't thought about that," he said blushing as he rolled back onto my arm. I cuddled him close and we laid together for a few minutes.

Before long I heard a quiet pop followed by hurried footsteps.

"Daddy?" Lily asked opening the door, her eyes popping wide open when she saw us both in bed. "Daddy, can Draco stay tonight too?"

"Ummm maybe, Draco might not want to sweetheart."

"Draco does." He whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"We'll see sweetie, you go back to Remus so we can get dressed okay?"

Lily skipped off.

"Remus?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, he'll be waiting downstairs."

**A/N: All of the chapters will be in a different point of view, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out who it is (at least I don't think it should be, but I write it so...) If you think it is Review/PM me and I will label each chapter. :) Tata for now.**

**Steph x**


End file.
